Forever Frienship
by Matchmaker99
Summary: Davis finally admit his feelings to Kari and TK too. Kari now must choose between Davis or TK she's really confused about that .Sora also give some advice to her . So who will Kari choose ? and what's Sora advice to Kari ? read it if you want to find out


Disclaimer :I don't own Digimon, Digimon is TOEI,BANDAI,FOX KIDS property. 

Hi ,it's Matchmaker99 in here I'm just in Christmas holiday and finally I decided to make a fan fiction ,okay this my first fic please don't sue me if this fic is so bad. This Fic based in Davis,Kari,andTK relationship or we call it Triangle Love .And Tk,Kari,Davis still 11 years old in here and maybe they more kind, and have bit mature mind in here.This fic is PG rated, not contain some romance scene ,bad languages ,or others adult material so it's safe for kids. I think how can 11 years old kid can think about romance scene or something like that?so I decide to make this fic ,okay I think I must stop this, now onto the Fic !! 

Forever Friendship

"Kari, I like you ,how about your feels to me ?"Davis said,finally he has courage to tell his fells to Kari.  
  
"What ?" Kari ask with very confused looks, she still can't understand Davis words.  
  
"I mean the person I like most is you,Kari !I think you already know it !Don't look at me like that !Now answer my question, how about your feels to me ?" Davis asked

Now Kari understand what Davis said but she's really confused to answer it .She doesn't have any special feelings to him ,she just consider him as a friend not more.But If she said that Davis will be heart broken and sad,or maybe the worst is he will hated her. Before Kari answer Davis Question there's a boy voice greet them. 

"Hi Kari, Davis ! What are you guys doing in here ?"apparently it's TK ,TK is smilling and waving them. 

Kari still confused she doesn't greet TK back. 

But Davis is very angry because TK disturb the very important moment for him "TS ,why you always come and disturb my important moment,huh ?Davis said furiously. 

"Hey,calm down Davis, I don't mean to disturb your uum… important moment like you said .Okay2 I will go so you guys can continue talking,okay ?bye….. "said TK and walking to other direction. 

First Davis is happy because TK leave them .But he got some ideas then he call TK back "Hey,TC wait !!" 

"Huh ?" TK turn his head to Davis 

"Hey, TK I want you to do something ,can you come back to here ?" Davis asked 

TK is veryconfused with Davis, first he want him to leave them no he ask him to back. But, still TK come back to Davis place. 

"Now, what Davis ?"TK asked with confused looks 

"Like I said before I want you to do something ! Before you come I admit that I like Kari. Now I want you tell your TRUE FEELS to Kari, can you ? Davis asked with little sly smile 

TK's very shock he really can't imagine how can Davis tell Kari about his feels to her .And now he must tell Kari his feels to her. Actually he really like her but he's too shame and afraid to tell her. Maybe this the right time to tell his feels to KariTK think ,but finally he decide to not tell the truth. "I… I.. umm I just consider Kari as a friend ,Davis !" 

Kari already guess that TK will said that ,"Stupid ,Kari !!Why you hope to much ?TK just consider you as a friend not more !!" 

Kari said to herself. 

But Davis said" Oh come on ,TC !Don't lie your face is tell everything ! everyone know you like Kari ,or you chicken ,huh ? with tease looks. 

"It's Davis right TK ?" Kari asked. She really hope that Davis is right. 

"Oh, no ! Now Kari will think that I'm chicken ,okay come on Takeru Takaishi just tell her !! " TK said to himself."I…I.. uum… Y..Yes Kari Davis right I like you,but is okay if you don't like me back !! I already happy with our friendship, please don't break it because this !! Finally he can tell Kari about his true feelings. 

"Now,you're already know that we both like you right ? now Kari please choose one of us !!" Davis said with loud voice. 

Kari is very happy that TK's like her. Because she like TK too. But the problem is not resolved yet for Kari. She's still confused to choose between TK & Davis. In one side she like TK but if she tell Davis about it Davis will be sad and maybe will hate both of them. In other side she can't said that she like Davis because she don't like him. Before she answer it there's sweet and feminine voice greet them (again ? ) "Hi Kari,Tk,Davis ! what's up ?" apparently is Sora she's smiling and carrying a sport bag with tennis racket. 

"Hi Sora !! Have a tennis practice ,huh ?" Kari asked with happy voice. She' s really happy because she doesn't need to answer Davis question, yet. 

"Hi, Sora !" Davis& TK greet her back. 

"Hi guys ! Yup, I have tennis practice today , and what are you guys doing in here ?" Sora asked  
Davis know he can't continue this. So he decided to continue it later ."It's nothing Sora ,I think I must go, Kari,TJ I will wait you guys in City Park tomorrow at 12.00 PM ,I hope you guys will come and continue our business ,okay ?"bye everyone !! Davis said then he walking to other directions. 

"I think I must go too, good bye Kari,Sora !!" TK said and leave them 

After they left. Sora's very confused because their attitude is very strange and then she ask Kari "Kari ,what happen with them they look very strange ! and what the mean of "our business", huh ? 

"Uum.. ,I think I must tell you everything Sora, maybe you can help me ,do you have a time to talk ?" Kari asked 

"Sure, why we don't talk in that coffee shop ?" Sora asked and point her finger at coffee shop near them. 

"Okay, come on !" 

They walk to that coffee shop and order two orange juices. 

"Okay now what do you want to tell me ?" Sora asked. 

Later Kari tell everything that happen to her .After she's finishing her story .Sora look very surprised "I really must pay more attention to you guys ! I never thought that TK& Davis both like you !" 

"Yes, that because you're to busy with your activity ,Sora !" Kari said with strange smile. 

"Okay, I know I'm very busy , and you want to choose who ?TK or Davis ? Sora asked 

"I don't ,actually I.. umm.. I like TK (a bit blushing), but if I tell it Davis will be very sad and angry also maybe he will hate both of us , I really don't want that happen ,Sora !! Kari said with sad looks 

"I already thought that Kari like TK ! They're really perfect together !!"Sora think 

"Kari I think you guys are to young to have umm.. "More than friendship relationship" sorry but is just my opinion, Kari!" 

"Yeah I know we just 11 years old, but they want my answer, Sora ! what can I do ?" Kari asked 

"Kari I know this is very difficult situation ,but I think you don't need to choose one of them !" 

"You mean ?" 

"Uuh, maybe you can tell them you don't like one of them , I mean you don't have any feels for them yet ! a bit lie but sometimes we must lie right ?" 

"That's good idea ,Sora ! but I think Davis will still force me to choose one of them , you know who is Davis !" Kari sighed. 

"Hmm… just tell them that you don't want to think about "it" for now maybe while you more adult you will thinking about "it", and for you just want to have friendship with them, how about it ?" 

Kari thinks for a while and then she's smiled. 

"Hey it's great idea ,Sora. I will tell them just like your advice. I hope it will resolved my problem ! Thanks Sora !!" Kari said happily and hugging Sora. "You really help me !" 

"Sure is okay, you're my friend Kari ,and friends always help each other right ?"Sora asked 

"Yeah you're right !" Kari answered "Now I know why Tai is really like Sora !" Kari whispered 

"What ?" 

"Ha … Ha.. nothing, nothing ,and Sora how about your relationship with my brother ?" 

"Me with Tai ? everything just fine we still good friend ! I think you already know it , why do you ask Kari ?" 

"Just ask Sora nothing special !" Kari said "Poor Tai ! Sora just consider him as her friend and she's not even a bit blushing ! Kari said to herself. "And what about your think about Tai ?" 

"Uuh ,he's nice, funny, brave, and cute I think !" 

"Cute ?you mean handsome ?" 

"Umm I mean uuh yeah something like that ! " Sora said , she's bit blushing and looks embarrassed . 

"Okay , I promise to not tell Tai, Sora ,don't worry!! Kari said happily. "Thanks God. Tai still have a chance ! "said Kari to herself 

"Whatever Kari ! and will you tell TK about your feels ?Sora asked, she's trying to shift conversation about her and Tai. 

"Yeah maybe, I don't know " 

"Just follow you heart ,okay ? Sora said and smilling "And I think we better go home right now !" 

"I think so, come on Sora !" Kari agreed 

They both pay their bills and go outside the coffee shop . 

"You need me to to accompany you,Kari ? Sora asked 

"No, I can go home with myself Sora, don't worry about me, once again thanks for your help !" 

"Okay be careful ,bye.. !" 

"Bye.. Sora !" 

They both walking to other directions "I must tell Mimi about this !" Sora said to herself and smilling. 

Tomorrow in city park TK & Davis already waiting Kari to get her answer. 

"So Kari your answer ?" Davis asked curiously 

Tk just quite. 

Kari answer them like Sora advice. 

"So you don't like one of us Kari ?" Davis asked he don't trust her said yet. 

"Yes you guys it's equal to me ! maybe I will thinking about "it" while I more adult ! " Kari said 

Davis thinking for a while but later he's smiling and said "So it's there chance to me to get your heart,Kari ? 

"Yeah, maybe !" 

"Okay ! TC remember I will win Kari's heart not you ! " 

"His name is TK, Davis !" 

TK just smiling 

"Whatever ! I think I better go , good bye Kari, TJ !" Davis waving them and leave the park. 

"He's never learn !" said TK and shook his head 

"Yah that's Davis !" 

And they both laughing together. 

"TK ? uum are you really like me ?"ask Kari curiously 

"Uum, I.. I .. yes but don't thinking about it, Kari you're right we just to young to have "more than friendship relationship", so just forget it, okay ?" 

"Wow TK's very nice . I really like him and I really want to tell him that I like him too !! think Kari "Just follow you heart" Kari remember Sora's advice "Okay Hikari Kamiya just tell him ,you can do it !!"Kari said to herself ."Uum… TK actually I.. I .. like you too ! Kari said with blushing face. 

"Huh, but Kari you said …" "I know ,I know I said that because I don't want something "bad" happen to us, and I think you know what !" Kari break TK's word "But we still friend right ?I hope what I said before don't change our relationship !" 

"Of course, Kari we're to young to think about other relationship maybe our feelings will change tomorrow, who knows ? but I hope we will be forever friends whatever things that happen to us ! 

"Yeah you're right !" 

And then they shake their hand and said "Forever Friendship!" with loud voice and laughing together. 

But they don't know that Davis is still in there and heard every piece of their conversation " You will look who is Davis Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi !" Davis said with very angry looks. 

That night Davis call TK .TK's very confused because Davis call him and said there's business that they must finished. 

TK go to the place that Davis want to meet him "Hi TC !" greet Davis coldly . Before TK greet him back Davis already punch him .TK's falling on to ground and his mouth is a bit bleeding .TK's very shock he try to clear his mind and stand up. "Davis why you punch me ? What's my fault to you ?" TK asked curiously 

"Your fault to me ? You do many mistakes to me,Takaishi ! I hate you !" cried Davis he try to punch TK again .But TK can avoid it . He try to stop Davis "Calm down Davis ,what's your problem ? " 

"Listen Takaishi ,I heard everything that happen between you and Kari after I leave the park !! Davis said furiously 

"But you already go right ?" 

"I just pretended go, I know Kari lied to me so I pretended go and back to your place again , I heard anything that you and Kari talk about !!" he looks very2 angry. 

"Davis, come on don't be silly ! okay maybe we like each other now, but like I said people hearts can change and we just friends for now. Beside we're to young to know our feelings now !! So please Davis we don't need to kill each other because Kari. I bet she doesn't' want this happen.Also with punch me or kill me you can change everything !! come on boys thinking clearly wake up !!" 

"All of your words is bullshit I don't trust it !! I just want you disappear from this world !!"he try to punch TK again. 

TK still try to stop him and protect himself from Davis punch .Finally Davis can punch TK 's cheek .TK's falling on to ground again and his cheek become puff up . "Come on Takaishi are you afraid ?"don't be a chicken ! punch me back let's fight ! If you win I will give up and never try to get Kari's attention again, but if I win you must give up and stay away from Kari !" so come on !! 

TK's standing up ,but he just smile and quite. 

"What's up Takaishi, why you just smile ?,scare huh ?" 

"Davis, please ! Do you think Kari want this happen to us ,huh ?She wants me but she want you too Davis. If Kari doesn't have any feelings to you , why she's try so hard to don't hurt your heart ,huh ? TK asked 

Davis look confused and curios but his angry face start fade. 

"So I think we both have chance to get Kari ,right ? Okay I know she like me now but maybe she will like you or other boy tomorrow ,who knows people heart always change ! also I know Kari is care about me and you ! so why we don't start to have clean competition from now ?maybe while we more adult she will choose one of us ! how about it ?" 

"You know Takaishi since I know you I think you're big jerk who will takes Kari from me , but I think I will change my mind , You're the best friend and rival in my life now !"  
"Really ?so we're friends right ?" TK gives his hand to Davis  
"Sure TK friends and rival !" Davis shake TK's hand. 

"Hey you call me TK , for the first time ! " said TK happily 

"Yeah I'm really stupid can't said two simple letters I do that because I really jealous to you and I just want to humiliate you, from now I will call you TK !" 

"That's better , and I want you to promise me that if Kari choose me or you ,we will still be friends, okay ?" 

"Yeah maybe I will thinking about it !" 

"Davis promise it ! " 

"Yeah, okay, sure TK !" 

"So forever Friendship ?" TK asked  
"Yeah Forever Friendship !" Davis agreed 

And they shake hand for second time and said "Forever Friendship " together and they both laughing together after that. 

THE END 

Okay I know this is stupid Fic ! How can Davis &TK can have forever friendship,etc but this just fic. Have comment ?please send it to [van99@hotmail.com][1] and please review okay ?

   [1]: mailto:van99@hotmail.com



End file.
